El Rey de los Malditos
by Sonny Rpattz
Summary: Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen Masen he caminado por este mundo cientos y cientos de siglos, viendo y escuchando como baila la soledad ante mí, pero una noche de tormenta había llegado a mi puerta un niño asustado, enfermo y maltratado. Pero ese niño resulto ser una hermosa jovencita de cabello castaño con visos rojizos, unos hermosos ojos color chocolate.
1. Argumento

**Esta es mi nueva historia, ambientada en la época antigua. **

**EL REY DE LOS MALDITOS **

He caminado por este mundo cientos y cientos de siglos, viendo y escuchando como baila la soledad ante mí, pero una noche de tormenta me había llegado a mi puerta un niño asustado, enfermo y maltratado. Pero ese niño resulto ser una hermosa jovencita de cabello castaño con visos rojizos, unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que se convertiría en presa de la obscura obsesión de un vampiro que no tenía alma y de oscuro corazón. El ser más malvado y cruel que ha existido en toda la faz de la tierra.


	2. Chapter 2

La historia es mía sale de mi cabeza, pero los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

**CAPITULO 1**

**Forks, Estados Unidos Primavera 1810**

Bella te has lavado ya!

Es una pregunta complicada madre.

Asi por qué?

Por qué ustedes los grandes no entienden.

Y que es lo que debo entender Bella, te lavaste los dientes?

Madre ustedes complican todo!

Una niña de 8 años me viene a decir que nosotros los adultos complicamos todo? Explícame eso.

Madre el agua es para las plantas!

Isabella Marie Swan, que has dicho!

Charlie ven y escucha lo que tu hija ha dicho!

Madreeeee…no le digas a papa.

Charlie, sube ahora mismo te toca a ti!

Ya verás que por desobediente el hada de los dientes no va atraerte nada.

Pero madre, ni papa ni tú deberían contarle nada al hada. No va atraerme nada.

Tú te lo buscaste, Charlie cariño sabes que ha dicho la insensata de tu hija?

No que ha dicho? Que ella no ha tomado un baño porque el agua es para las plantas y que nosotros los adultos complicamos todo…has escuchado cielo…has escuchado lo que dijo tu hija?

A ver pequeña mariposa, que son todas esas sandeces que tu hermosa madre esta pregonando por todos los cielos.

Pues es complicado, padre el agua es para las plantas.

Que has dicho! Isabella Marie Swan no te has bañado ni una vez el día de hoy?

Sabes cuál es tu castigo por esto?

Voy atraparte Bella y cuando lo haga, ven aquí pequeña mariposa, no hullas ven aquí!

Jajajajajajajaj….no padre….no padre cosquillas no…..

Jajajaajjaajajjajaaj…no padre….ajajajajajjaj….

Eso Charlie prémiala por eso huele a grajo…..

Ajajajajajajajajaja…es en serio mi pequeña mariposa debes bañarte y hacerle caso en todo lo que te diga tu madre o el hada de los dientes…

Si lose padre no lo vuelvo hacer….me perdonas?

Si mi princesa…ahora ve y pídele perdón a tu madre y te bañas, estamos de acuerdo?

René, puedes venir un minuto. Bella tiene algo que decirte!

Si cariño dime:

Madre, perdóname y te prometo bañarme y lavarme los dientes todos los días!

Prometido?

Prometido, madre.

Te amo mi pequeña niña.

Y yo a ti madre.

De pronto en la parte de abajo se escucha un grito estremecedor.

Sue, sue…rápido toma a Bella y metanse al armario rápido, ordena mi padre muy desesperado ingresándonos a las dos al armario.

Que pasa Charlie, nos atacan. Abajo parece un campo de batalla.

Lose Sue y de inmediato cerró la puerta del armario dejándonos allí a las dos.

Tanto Sue como yo podíamos ver lo que pasaba a fuera por las rendijas del armario, en ese momento entraron cuatro hombres fuertemente armados a mi habitación.

Charlie, Rene…..cómo están?

No veo a la pequeña Isabella con ustedes donde esta?

Black ellas no están en casa, salió con su nana al rio a recoger frutos para la cena.

Tú me lo prometiste Charlie, yo me iba a casar con ella!

Yo no te prometí nada, por la Sangre de Cristo mírala es una niña. Todavía no sabe lo que es el bien y el mal.

Es miaaaaaa!

Noooooo!

Fue el grito ahogado que escuche de mi madre cuando aquel hombre había mencionado esas palabras.

Vas a pagarlo.

Rene y tu van a pagarlo!

Y asi el hombre desenfundo el arma propinándoles un disparo a mi padre y a mi madre en la cabeza.

Ante aquella imagen Sue tapo mi boca con sus manos para que no gritara y las personas que estaban en mi habitación no me escucharan.

Cállese mi niña, o nos descubrirán!

Escucharon algo? Habla el hombre a sus soldados.

Ustedes escucharon algo?

No su excelencia, no hemos escuchado nada.

Salgan, búsquenlas y tráiganlas ante mí.

Ahora yo soy el amo y señor de esta casa y de todas las propiedades Swan!

Tráiganlas ante mí, ahoraaaaa!

Esos hombres abandonaron mi habitación y salimos del armario.

Rápido mi niña debemos partir ahora, antes que regresen.

No Sue, padre!

Madre!

No me dejen…los amo…..padreeeeeee….madreeeeeee…..nooooooo.

Los abrace y llore….mientras Sue abría un pasadizo y salir de ese caos.

Vamos mi niña, quienes son esos hombres nana?

Nose mi niña pero no me quedare allí para averiguarlo.

Debo llevarte lejos y a un lugar seguro, se los prometí mi niña y debo hacerlo.

No me vas a dejar tú también? Verdad nana?

No pequeña, con mi vida te protegeré.

Te quiero nana, padre y madre me hacen falta. Lose y me abrazo.

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí, cuando desperté estaba en un barco y mi nana me estaba preguntando que como estaba. Cuando escuchamos a unos hombres describirnos a nosotras a la gente que por allí pasaba.

Rápido mi niña escóndase, deberá viajar de polizón, sin papeles o nos descubrirán!

A dónde nana? Pregunte con miedo.

Nana a dónde?

Rápido mi niña, rápido!

Usted señora que hace y donde está la mocosa.

Nose ella está en el castillo.

Miente, y la silenciaron de un golpe.

Nana! Nooooooo!

Y allí frente a mi le quitaron la vida a la tercera persona más importante en mi vida.

Ahora que iba hacer?

Sola y en un barco que no sabía ni para donde iba. Mi Dios protégeme!

Escondida entre cajas y maletas con esa frase me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Despierta! Escuche que decían mientras me zarandeaban el brazo.

Pequeña ladrona ya verás!

Y Salí me baje del barco, y corrí puerto arriba con el temor de que me lastimaran, podía sentir el frio en mi piel y en mis huesos.

Donde estoy, era un lugar desconocido para mí!

Una humilde señora pasaba con un lindo perrito cerquita de mí y le pregunte

Señora que cuidad es esta?

La señora voltea a verme y me dice: que no ves pequeña mocosa!

Estas en Londres, Inglaterra.

Asustada lejos de mi hogar y sola ahora que iba hacer y comenzó a nevar y me refugie debajo de unas cajas que había en una casa.

Tenía hambre, frio y huérfana…que sería de mí?

Padre, madre…protéjanme!

Dios mío ayúdame!


	3. Chapter 3

La historia es mía sale de mi cabeza, pero los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

**Capítulo 2**

**Londres, Inglaterra Inverno 1810**

Tenía hambre y frio, solo miraba las tiendas donde vendían panes.

Padre, Madre….tengo hambre!

Dormía en la calle entre periódicos y cajas.

Me encontraba al lado de una de esas tiendas donde vendían pan de repente una señora con ropas muy finas dejo caer un trozo de pan.

Me aventure a recogerlo del suelo.

Cuando se escucha un grito!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..auxilio!

Que alguien llame a la Guardia Real…me asaltan….auxilo….me están asaltando!

La mire con ojos de terror!

Pero señora yo solo recogí el trozo de pan tengo hambre!

Estúpida niña ladrona…apestas a suciedad!

Mire hacia los lados y una gran cantidad de gente se hacía alrededor de donde estábamos.

Me miraban con asco y repulsión.

Hay que castigarla!

Llévenla frente a la Guardia Real!

Ladrona!

Ladrona!

En esos instantes se hizo presente la Guardia Real.

Buenos días, mi nombre es el capitán Mackenzie cual es el problema que la aqueja en estos momentos.

mi lady!

Esta ladrona trataba de robarme.

Eso no es cierto, grite!

Solo tenía hambre y ella dejo caer este trozo de pan solo eso oficial!

Cállate ladrona!

Quiero que la encierren!

Arréstenla!

mi lady, la niña es muy pequeña, para llevarla a prisión. Pero la llevaremos a un orfanato; allí salvaremos a los respetados ciudadanos Ingleses de futuras ratas indeseables como esta criatura.

Gracias oficial Mackenzie!

Ya oíste a mi lady, Sube al carruaje mocosa….ahoraaaaa!

Subí al carruaje, ahora adonde me llevarían…padre, madre tengo miedo!

Nos detuvimos en un lugar que no conocía, mire hacia ambos lados de la calle y no había nadie.

Me empujaron y se abrieron las rejas de un lugar bastante horrible, daba terror

Capitán Mackenzie, que gusto de verlo por mis dominios. Que lo trae por acá?

Cállate James!

Señor Gigandet, para usted capitán.

Si claro, te traigo un pequeño regalo para ti!

Esta pequeña ladrona ha estado haciendo de las suyas en nuestras calles, asi que aquí te la traigo.

Edúcala, véndela…has lo que quiera con ella!

Igual no tiene a nadie…es una pobre rata huérfana.

Mis ojos picaban por las lágrimas que querían salir de ellos.

Está bien….está bien!

Dime tu nombre pequeña rata de alcantarilla!

Mi nombre es Bella.

Bien pequeña Bella, bienvenida a el orfanato Cambridge….tu hogar de ahora en adelante!

Se me erizaron todos los bellos del cuerpo, tenía miedo y ahora adonde me van a meter!

Mi nombre es James Gigandet, soy el encargado del este orfanato.

Y estos son mis colaboradores Laurent Mallory y Victoria Spencer.

Aquí te vamos a enseñar buenos modales….este será tu infierno….

**DIEZ AÑOS DESPUÉS…ORFANATO CAMBRIDGE 1820**

Bella no te entiendo!

Que Ángela?

Por qué no te bañas, como lo hacemos todos o te lavas!

Lose Ángela, pero asi evitaría que me hagan lo que James y Laurent les hacen a las demás.

Si es asqueroso, ver como abusan de nosotras delante de los demás!

A ti no te tocan por eso!

No lose Mike, pero no me han tocado ni una vez y eso le doy gracias a Dios por eso.

A Jessica la violaron ayer, llego toda moreteada y golpeada.

Sangraba mucho, Si la vimos, son unos sádicos.

Cuando lo haga, quiero que sea con la persona que más amare en este mundo!

Será en tus sueños Bella, aquí somos lo peor de la sociedad. A nadie le interesa nuestro futuro, ni los maltratos a los que estamos acostumbrados.

Te has preguntado hace cuanto no comemos?

Si ya no tengo ni idea Mike!

A Tyler y a Eric los tienen en otro calabozo, esto es horrible y a nadie le importa.

Chicos y si me escapo a robar un poco de comida y se las traigo?

Bella, a tus dieciocho años no has madurado?

No, Mike!

Y tú tampoco….guerra de almohadas!

Jajajajajajajjajajaa…ajajajjajajaja…ajajajajajjaj….siiiiiiii….guerra de almohadas!

Bella, apestas!

Cállate, Mike!

A dormir pequeñas cucarachas, mañana tendremos aquí en el orfanato una subasta muy importante!

El señor Gigandet y el señor Mallory, son asqueroso y despiadados. Y que me dicen de la mujer Victoria…creo que se acuesta con los dos.

Cállate Ángela, te pueden oír y castigar.

Han pasado más de diez años Bella ya sabemos que es lo bueno y lo malo, aquí con ellos lo hemos aprendido todos.

Menos tú que no te han echado mano y no han abusado de ti.

Tengo la respuesta Ángela, el agua es para las plantas…..ajajajajajajajajaja.

Al amanecer estabamos todos en fila porque había una subasta en el orfanato, había hombres de todas las clases.

Hombres con mirada de morbo y asqueroso aliento.

Hombres de los más altos rangos de la realeza inglesa, según nos comentaba Tyler y Eric. Los dejaron salir del calabozo ese mismo día.

Se encontraba James delante de nosotros dándonos ordenes de cómo comportarnos con nuestros nuevos amos!

Amos!

Nos venderán como esclavos?

Eso creo Ángela!

Y grite…..nooooooo!

Maldito bastardo, nunca me oyes….nunca!

Y todos voltearon a mirarme, y James me silencio de un buen golpe y una patada en el estómago.

Los hombres al ver esto se enojaron con James y Laurent! Se marcharon y nos veían como moscas muertas, sin pasado, ni presente y sin ningún futuro.

Ves lo que acabas de hacer…ramera?

Me acabas de joder la gran venta del día….maldita perra!

Noooooooooo…James…..te lo suplico!

Cállate perra.

Y me llevo al cuarto de al lado, me golpeo con sus manos y pies. No contento con esto tomo un látigo y me pego.

Nunca me había fijado en ti Bella, tenías aspecto horrible y apestas pero viéndolo bien eres pasable. No eres del todo fea.

Quiero ver que hay debajo de esa mugre y tenerte debajo de mí jadeando y gritando mi nombre.

Nunca maldito bastardo….y le pegue una fuerte patada como pude en sus testículos.

Cayó al suelo desmayado.

Rápido Bella huye me decían los chicos.!

No puedo moverme, rápido Bella ten, ponte esta ropa de Mike asi no te reconocerán.

Vamos Bella, apúrate….que ya vienen!

No puedo moverme.

Mike, Tyler y Eric ayúdenme hay que lanzarla al otro lado de la valla.

James la va a matar por lo que ha hecho…..rápido chicos.

Como pudieron me subieron al borde, estaba lloviendo a cantaros y me lanzaron hacia el otro lado, rodé y caí por todo el suelo, golpeándome con piedras y árboles. Me di más golpes de los que James me había propinado.

Me levante como pude y corrí, corrí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Corrí por los chicos, por su ayuda y corrí por mí, dejándolos atrás, dejando a ese infierno atrás. Tantos años de abusos, golpes y hambres.

Vendré por ustedes chicos yo no los voy a olvidar….me gritaba mi mente.

Llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo hacia donde no sabía, mi cuerpo ya no soportaba más me dolía y no podía ver bien por la lluvia que caía.

Mi cara y mi cuerpo estaban muy lastimados. Me dolía el respirar, la tormenta era muy fuerte estaba completamente mojada, agotada, con hambre asi que no pude más y todo a mi alrededor se volvió oscuro.

Padre, Madre los amo…..


	4. Chapter 4

La historia es mía sale de mi cabeza, pero los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

**Capítulo 3**

-Edward, me estas escuchando?-dice Emmett muy ansioso.

-Si Emmett-le contesto pensativo mirando fijamente los mapas que tenía en mis manos.-¡pero no pienso invadir otro país!.-¡Cuando aún podemos dialogar con ellos de forma diplomática y evitar una guerra!.

-Te estas escuchando hermano? -¡Has oído de todas las barbaries que han hecho contra el pueblo y no vas hacer nada!

-Ya basta Emmett, no lo voy hacer!.-¡Solo dame tiempo!.

-Le has preguntado a Carlisle y a Jasper?

-Pero con un demonio Emmett, con quien crees que hablas!. -Soy el Rey de Inglaterra y ustedes tres son mis más altos mandos, si yo muero ustedes gobiernan entiendes?

-Llevamos siglos gobernando Inglaterra y nadie se ha dado cuenta de nuestra naturaleza Ed!. -Lo hemos ocultado por años a sí que no hables de morir, sabes que no podemos somos inmortales!.

De pronto a mis fosas nasales llego un olor adictivo era sangre humana…cerré mis ojos tratando de controlarme, pero no podía. Esa sangre cantaba para mí.

Aspire hondo llenado aún más mis pulmones de esa magnífica fragancia.

-Ed, me escuchas? -Te veo tenso,- te pasa algo?

Le di la espalda a Emmett, no podía controlarme, mi cara se desfiguro, mis ojos se colocaron negros y mis colmillos salieron a la luz buscando la piel y el dulce sabor de esa sangre que tanto me había hechizado.

-Ed, que te sucede?

Me enfrente a Emmett, quien me miraba con cara de asombro al ver mi rostro desfigurado.

-Con un demonio Ed, que te pasa?

-No lo sientes Emmett,-le conteste -no lo sientes, no lo sientes en el aire!

-Bueno Ed, es sangre humana deberías estar acostumbrado; hemos vividos siglos entre ellos y que tiene que ver eso con el que tu estés asi,-ni siquiera te puedes mover!

-Su alteza….su alteza….mi lord….mi lord!

En eso llego mi mayordomo el señor Dwyer entro a la biblioteca gritando a todo pulmón, en seguida les di la espalda.

Mi lord…..su alteza!

-Que sucede Phil,-conteste a un tenso por el aroma de la sangre que había en el aire.

-Mi lord!….

El pobre hombre respiraba con dificultad al hablar.

-Hay un niño muy mal herido en uno de los jardines de lady Esme, -pero rápido su excelencia tiene que venir conmigo, se muere el pobre niño…se muere!

-Phil, la voz de Emmett sonó en la biblioteca llamando al pobre hombre.

-Dígame mi lord?

-Mi hermano y yo iremos enseguida, adelántese que ya lo alcanzamos!

-Como usted ordene mi lord,-contesto Phil saliendo muy apurado de la habitación.

-Me preocupas Ed,-nunca en todos estos siglos te he visto asi!

-Vamos Emmett,-dije tenso,-hay que ver que es lo que está sucediendo; y salimos del salón rumbo al jardín de rosas que tanto cuidaba mi madre.

Nos acercamos al jardín, el olor allí era más fuerte. El aroma a sangre!

Llegamos y en el suelo se encontraba la figura de una persona muy escuálida, delgada, enferma y golpeada. Los soldados y Phil nos miraban expectantes.

-Mi lord, me llamo mi mayordomo sacándome de mi letargo!

-Le trajimos hasta el huerto mi señor, la lluvia era muy fuerte.

Yo no podía hablar, estaba ido, excitado, quería morder, quería saciarme, quería probar.

Sentí la mirada de Emmett sobre mí y al verme asi, le contesta a Phil, -gracias es lo mejor que se ha hecho por este desdichado!

Yo estaba enviciado, me acerque más hacia aquella frágil figura humana.

-Ed, que haces?

La voz de Emmett retumbo en mis oídos; pero aun asi Le tome en mis manos y pude observar sus facciones. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y su rostro muy golpeado, estaba muy delgado. Mi cuerpo sintió algo que llamo rápidamente mi atención, su temperatura estaba subiendo lo sentía!

-Phil, llame de inmediato al Dr. Gerandy…..ahoraaaaa!

-Como usted ordene su excelencia, -contesto Phil.

Y con esa orden Phil abandono el huerto.

Me levante con la frágil figura en mis brazos, no pesaba nada.

-Pero que haces?

Me pregunta Emmett, muy asombrado al ver mi cara tensionada y pasaba por el lado del él.

-Qué crees que hago? Le estoy llevando a uno de los cuartos del castillo.

Emmett me siguió hacia la habitación, me ayudo abrir la puerta y entre primero para después seguirme el. Al poco tiempo llego Phil diciendo me que había mandado a mi mensajero real por el Dr. Gerandy.

-Gracias Phil, -le conteste….-¡dile a la señora Coope que aliste el baño de inmersión con agua caliente y muchas vendas, hay que limpiar sus heridas!.

-Sí, su majestad como usted ordene….-con su permiso!

Con un asentamiento de cabeza se despidió de Emmett Y abandono la habitación.

-Y qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé Emmett, no lo sé.

-Este humano parece un mendigo…-Ed, sin pasado, ni presente ni futuro!

-Primero, esperemos a que se recupere Emmett y después averiguare porque esta asi!

-Te apoyo Ed, tú lo sabes!

Sentimos unos golpes en la puerta y esta se abrió…..mostrando a un muy preocupado Dr. Gerandy.

-Su majestad….mi lord; buenas noches.

-Como ha estado Doctor.

-Bien su majestad, -Phil me comento lo que ha pasado, si me permite examinar al chiquillo se lo agradecería.

-Está bien, -¡solo avíseme en cuanto termine!.

-A si lo hare excelencia…-me dijo dirigiéndose a mí y después a Emmett con un asentamiento de cabeza.

-Estaremos en la biblioteca y salimos los dos de la habitación.

A las pocas horas nos interrumpe Phil diciendo que el Dr. Gerandy necesitaba hablar conmigo.

-Phil,- dígale que siga!

-Como ordene mi lord!

Escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta anunciando su llegada!

-y bien?- le pregunte al Doctor.

-Bueno mi lord, -como le dijera!

-Le aconsejo que empiece por el principio, Doctor -¡le conteste a Gerandy esperando una respuesta!

-¡Por favor Doctor., díganos de una vez que es lo que pasa con el chiquillo este!-le contesta Emmett, muy interesado en saber su respuesta.

-¡Primero que todo su excelencia, no es un niño!-¡responde Gerandy!

-¡Que! – gritamos mi hermano y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que oye mi lord, es una jovencita de no más de 17 a 18 años.

Emmett y yo nos miramos asombrados y confusos, una niña, una mujer? En qué cuerpo cabe? si tiene más pinta de un niño enfermo!-me repetía a mi mismo.

-Está seguro Doctor.?-le pregunta Emmett a Gerandy.-Recuerde que mentirle a su Rey puede ocasionarle la muerte.

-Emmett, basta.-se con quién tratamos.-le respondí a Emmett

-Lo siento Doctor,-pero tenía que asegurarme!-se disculpa Emmett con el Doctor.

-Mi Lord, hay otro tema que me preocupa; son los golpes que tiene en su cara y en su cuerpo, además de la fiebre que padece no sé si ocasionada por la lluvia u otra enfermedad que le aqueja, y para anexarle su bajo peso debido a una mala alimentación que ha llevado por no decirlo casi toda su vida.

-Debo verla!- les dije levantándome del sillón y cruzando la puerta de la biblioteca.

Salí rumbo hacia la habitación, detrás de mí escuchaba las voces de Emmett y el Dr. Gerandy hablándome y diciéndome no sé qué sandeces.

Al llegar a la habitación pude sentir el aroma más maravilloso del mundo, olía a fresas y flores frescas. Tanto tiempo socializar entre humanos, conocer sus fragancias y olores, pero esta pequeña niña hace que todo lo que creía muerto se llene de luz.

Su olor me tenía tenso, mis ojos estaban negros, mi cara estaba desfigurada por la excitación, mi boca se regocijaba, mis colmillos salían a la luz; estaba ansioso, cruce la puerta idiotizado por su presencia y la vi allí, tan pálida y llena de moretones.

Me dio un arranque de furia por lo que le habían hecho, se desarrolló dentro de mi algo asi como un sentido de protección, quería protegerla, quería poseerla!

Avance unos cuantos pasos llegando a los pies de la cama, era una jovencita de cabello castaño que a la luz de las velas daban visos rojizos, su cara ovalada pero hinchada por los golpes.

-Pobre niña, que tanto habrás sufrido?

-Que tanto te habrán hecho?

Me senté a su lado y tome sus manos, corriendo el riesgo de que despertara y me viera transformado en lo que realmente soy un vampiro!

Cerré los ojos y puse a prueba todo mi autocontrol y volví a mirarla, y con que me encontré!-Con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate mirándome, de la forma más tierna posible y de pronto me hablo.

-Eres un ángel?-Dijo en un susurro.

-Eres hermoso!-repitió.

Subiendo su mano y acariciando mi mejilla. Podía sentir su aliento en mi cara y el calor de su cuerpo en mi mejilla. La oscuridad que tanto guardaba en mi pugnaba por salir y poseerla allí mismo.

Gritaba mía….mía…mía…cerré de nuevo mis ojos. Iba a levantarme y me dijo:

-Espera, no te vayas!

Y de pronto sonó un trueno que ilumino toda la habitación.

La noche, la lluvia y los truenos se convertían en mis cómplices. De todo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir!

Me quede quieto donde estaba, no podía más, no podía moverme, me estaba dejando vencer, mis ojos negros, mis colmillos estaban fuera excitados. Me volví hacia a ella, quedamos frente a frente, su nariz rozando la mía, mi respiración en su boca y su respiración en la mía.

Entonces le tome del cuello con una de mis manos de una forma muy posesiva su olor me volvía adicto. Ella me miro muy sorprendida y luego la bese.

Fue un beso salvaje, hambriento, necesitado, agónico y violento. mi lengua forzaba su boca, perdiendome en su mas exquisito sabor.

Un beso que la marcaba a ella y me marcaba a mí.

Un beso donde la castigaba a ella y me castigaba a mí.

Un beso donde la condenaba a ella y me condenaba a mí.

Un beso donde la ataba a ella y me ataba a mí.

A ella por despertar a la bestia que había estado dormida hace muchos siglos y a mí por esperarla todo este tiempo.

En ese beso la proclamaba como mía. El vampiro que había en mí, dejo de luchar y se rindió tomaba todo lo que quedaba de mí y la poca humanidad que había se marchó, dejando en mi al ser más oscuro y sin corazón por culpa de ella.

Y ella pagaría las consecuencias de su osadía, su insolencia por despertar esto en mí que creía muerto hace siglos…deseo!

Ella se separó de mí por falta de aire, nos mirábamos a los ojos cargados de deseo, pasión y lujuria.

Me aleje de ella lo más que pude, como si ella me quemara. Quería protegerla de todos y de todo, incluyéndome a mí, entonces la mire con desprecio, ira y odio.

Y le dije…

-Aléjese de mí y nunca vuelva a tocarme!

Al darle la espalda, escuche un sollozo y Salí de aquella habitación como alma que lleva el diablo….cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria!

Era por su bien…debía alejarme...

Por su bien y por el mío!


End file.
